During normal operation, the voltage applied to a semiconductor device is constrained by the breakdown voltage of the device, which is the minimum applied voltage that causes avalanche breakdown in the device. For example, the rated voltage across terminals of transistor devices is typically set to a value that is well below the voltage that causes avalanche breakdown in the device to provide sufficient margin that accommodates manufacturing variations and/or transient voltage fluctuations. However, when numerous different types of semiconductor devices (e.g., diodes, field-effect transistors, bipolar junction transistors, and the like) are fabricated on a die or wafer as part of an integrated fabrication process, a breakdown voltage of a particular device may be compromised to achieve the desired performance for the other types of semiconductor devices. For example, a breakdown voltage of a bipolar transistor may be compromised as a result of the fabrication process being tailored to achieve desired on-resistances or breakdown voltages for field-effect transistors fabricated on the wafer. While additional or specialized fabrication process steps may be performed to improve the breakdown voltages or other device parameters, such additional fabrication process steps undesirably increase the cost and/or complexity of fabrication.